Undercover Jealousy
by purplangel
Summary: Castle is forced to be on the sidelines this time and watch Kate work undercover in a sleazy bar... He thought he could handle seeing her dressed scantily with patrons hitting on her, but come to find out, he's more possessive of her than he originally thought. (Set this season before 'Target') Strong Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas Castle fandom!**

**XXXXX**

God, he hated it when she went undercover. Scratch that, he hated it when Gates wouldn't allow him to go undercover with her.

Gates had forcefully told him that she wanted an Officer in the skanky, dive bar for back-up for Beckett, - not someone who fantasized about being a cop and carried around a toy badge. Her words had stung, (although he expected to hear them) and even though he hated to admit it, she was 100% right as Kate's safety was at stake.

Esposito as well as an Officer Walken from Narcotics were going in as her back-up… Oliver Julian was just too dangerous of a man for Beckett to deal with alone. The drug King had ordered the death of three teenagers who had botched up a $100,000 dollar drug deal when they'd dropped the stash in an empty stream bed while fleeing the police.

Unfortunately for the teens, that exact same day, NY experienced its first horrific storm of the season which caused a flash flood to wash away all the bricks of cocaine. Now, a 19-year-old was dead, (shot execution style in broad daylight) and his 2 young cousins were in serious danger. Gates had the other teens in protective custody and had set up this sting operation, working in unison with Narcotics, to take down the infamous Julian.

Castle was sitting in a non-descript police van with Ryan who was monitoring Kate's actions on video.

"How's it goin,' Beckett?" He said into the microphone and she turned to a nearby customer at the bar and asked him if he needed more ice in his drink.

Castle sat back in relief as 'ice' was their keyword that everything was okay. Rick didn't like the way the old geezer at the bar was leering at her. His brown eyes seemed to be following her every move and every time Kate came within a foot of him, he was checking out her cleavage. Damn the owner of the bar for not allowing his waitresses to wear a brassiere...Specific outfits were required to tend bar and Kate was in a tight spandex, navy blue camisole with wide straps that had the logo of the bar emblazoned right across her chest. It was obviously cold inside as her nipples were erect and on full display.

Normally, this wouldn't bother him as Kate was simply doing her job. Beckett was always a strict professional, but with her looking so fuckin' hot with her 'porn hair' and smoky make-up, gallivanting around in a leather miniskirt that barely covered her ass and the calf hugging, high-heeled boots topping off the sexy ensemble, he was on the cutting edge, knowing that most likely, every man in the bar was imagining having their dirty way with her… Just like him.

He didn't like this situation one little bit as he'd already seen one patron grab her ass and make a suggestive comment. – Something along the lines of wanting to take her home and open her as his Christmas gift. _Seriously?_

She'd immediately spun on the preppy college student and gave him a ferocious, 'Touch-me-one-more-time-and-you're-dead-look,' while Esposito, acting as a bartender, forcefully told him to keep his hands to himself or he'd happily escort him out of the bar.

Rick began to nervously twist his hands while keeping an eye on the monitor. It certainly didn't help his mood any to be fighting an erection while worrying about his partner.

"Julian at 9 o'clock," Espo's suave voice filtered through the speaker.

Oliver Julian was an imposing figure standing just over 6 ft tall. He was trim with dark, shoulder length hair sprinkled with gray. He had a commanding presence about him with hard, cold, assessing eyes that unnerved Castle. His eyes told a story of hardship and unmentionable evil in his past. He felt a chill run down his spine. _T__his man feels like he's above the law._

"Welcome, Mr. Julian," the bar owner shook his hand enthusiastically. "We have your usual table ready for you."

Julian nodded curtly to the old man and walked confidently to the circular table. Two bulky, muscular men followed closely behind.

"Looks like he brought two goons with him tonight," Ryan observed.

"Didn't Gates say he only traveled with one bodyguard?"

"Yeah. That's not good as it could mean he suspects he's under surveilance."

Kate walked over to the table to take their drink orders. "What would you like, gentlemen?"

One of the henchman whistled at her. "You're new here aren't you, doll-face?"

"Yes, I'm Karen. Would you like your usual, Mr. Julian?"

Oliver's eyebrows lifted a tad and he looked her over curiously. "I see you've been informed of who I am and – " his eyes darkened with lust as he took in her endless legs and narrow waist and perky breasts, "what I like."

Castle groaned internally. It was going to be hell watching her flirt with this scumbag.

"Of course, Mr. Kellard told me all about his favorite customer and how you deserve the royal treatment." She looked at him shyly, "I've been told to keep you **very** happy."

Julian's devilish grin didn't have Rick feeling any better about the situation.

"We'll start with a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka."

"I'll be right back," and Kate smiled at him before flouncing away, putting an extra swing in her hips.

Castle watched warily as all 3 men stared openly at her ass.

"Beckett has some genuine acting talent," Ryan observed.

"That she does," Castle ground out. "That she does." _Along with many other erotic ones that this S.O.B. isn't going to find out about._

"Mr. Kellard," Julian beckoned the bar owner over to his table. "I want Karen to be at my beck and call all night long. She's to be my sole waitress for tonight."

"Yes, sir. It's done."

"Good news, Beckett. He's requested you exclusively," Ryan hummed into the mic.

_Yeah, fuckin' fantastic news, _Rick thought sarcastically.

Espo handed the bottle plus three shot glasses to Beckett and silently communicated with her, "Way to go… I've got your back."

"Karen, you're at Mr. Julian's table the rest of your shift."

She nodded to the owner and hastily took the glasses and vodka over to the table. As she was filling their glasses, Julian purred, "I've found that a beautiful woman is a good luck charm for me, - before, during and after a business negotiation."

One of the bodyguards piped up, "And this one, Boss, is beyond beautiful; - she's irresistible." His beefy hand reached out and grabbed Kate just above the knee. She forced herself to be compliant as he pulled her closer to him.

"Marco!" Julian snapped his fingers and the bodyguard drew his hand away from Kate's leg as if he'd been burned.

"Sorry, Boss."

"Karen, you're obviously new here. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"I've lived in New York my entire life. I grew up on the Upper East side. I attempted Fashion/Design School a few years back, but fell on hard times and had to quit. Since then I've been working in bars to make ends meet."

"Why, with your beauty, are you working in a dive bar like this?"

"I'm happy here with Mr. Kellard. He treats me good."

"But I'd treat you **infinitely better**." His meaning was perfectly clear by the raunchy tone in his voice. "Have you ever thought about stripping? I have a posh club in Manhattan where I'd bet you'd quadruple your income."

_Oh, I just bet you do,_ Rick thought with distaste. But just thinking about Kate in a strip club brought an unbidden picture of her swinging erotically around a pole in just that tantalizingly leather skirt and then, _Oh Gawd_, she'd - ... Now he was practically bursting at the seams and still in a foul, jealous mood.

Fifteen minutes later after listening non-stop to the debonair Mr. Julian (who was definitely a player) flirt outrageously with Kate and try to convince her that she belonged in his night club where he'd make her the 'star' of the show, Castle couldn't hold in his frustration any longer.

As he watched Julian's hand rove up her inner thigh, he exploded, "Dammit Ryan, I'm ready to march in there myself and arrest his ass." He ran a hand distractedly through his hair. "What the hell's taking so long? Where is his contact?"

Ryan looked at him sympathetically. "Look Castle. I know it's hard seeing another man hit on her, but she's just doing her job. You know Beckett can handle herself."

"I know. I just wish that bastard would keep his hands to himself."

"I can only imagine what you're going through… If it was Jenny in there, I'd be itching to get my hands on the dirtbag, but you've got to keep it together… For Beckett's sake."

Rick nodded in understanding.

Ryan's eyes lit up as a tattooed patron entered the bar. "It's not going to be much longer as it looks like Julian's contact just arrived."

A man in his late twenties with a goatee and several tattoos approached Julian's table. Kate, who had felt pressured into sitting next to Oliver, hurriedly stood up to let the man take her seat.

"No sweetheart," Julian drawled, "You're staying with me." He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her down on his lap. "Remember Karen, you're my good-luck charm."

Castle clenched his hands together so tightly that his nails dug into his flesh. _I seriously need this case to be over._

Kate scooted to the edge of Julian's knees, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He kept a firm, controlling arm around her waist and then pulled her roughly back against his chest and whispered something in her ear that obviously offended her. Then his hands skimmed upward over the tight spandex top and resided just beneath her breasts. His fingers curled suggestively beneath the mounds.

"I need some air," Castle said, sounding strangled, before he ripped open the van door and rushed into the cold night.

"Javier," Ryan spoke urgently into the mic. "Castle's coming in," but Esposito only barely registered the words as he was strolling around the bar with a firearm at his side.

The drugs were out on the table and cash had just exchanged hands.

When Kate saw Javier approaching her, she elbowed Julian hard in the rubs and was off his lap in an instant. Esposito tossed her the gun in his hand and in the next second withdrew his own service piece from behind his back. Officer Walken, who had been cleaning tables, quickly joined them.

"Don't even try it." Walken's tenor voice reverberated throughout the bar as he pointed his weapon at Marco, who was trying to sneak his Smith and Wesson from beneath his pant leg.

"You're under arrest, Mr. Julian, for drug possession with the intent to distribute. You're also suspected of ordering the hit on Troy Mason and – " Beckett stopped speaking as Julian's throaty laughter sent a shiver of aversion down her spine.

"You're a cop?" and he looked at her in disbelief. "Tsk…Tsk… Such a waste of your phenomenal beauty and I'm sure, your phenomenal **talent**." His gaze fell longily to her breasts. "No wonder I find you so tempting… I've never had a cop before."

Kate firmly told him to stand up and put his hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent," and she deftly cuffed one of his wrists as she continued reading him his Miranda Rights. "Anything you say, can or will be used against you in a court of law…" Oliver suddenly whirled on her and his disgusting mouth was on hers as his fingernails dug into the back of her neck.

In a flash, Kate thrust her right knee into Julian's groin. He doubled over in pain and she immediately twisted his arm behind his back and then shoved her heel into the back of his knee. He landed unceremoniously on the floor with a thud; his face smashed into the carpet fibers. She happily cuffed his wrists together.

"Esposito, add assault of a Detective to his list of offenses."

"Gladly."

"I just couldn't resist," Julian said smugly. "I had to know what a **cop **tastes like."

"Walken, get him out of my sight!" she yelled and that's when Kate noticed Castle.

_Shit!_ _He's going to cause a scene_.

Castle was standing rigidly near the bar with a murderous expression on his face, fire spewing from his eyes. His hands were balled into fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He was obviously having difficulty restraining himself from attacking Julian and pummeling him to a bloody pulp.

Thank God Esposito said something humorous to him as he was hauling Marco's butt out of the bar. Castle's grim face softened a bit and a quirky smile flashed across his lips.

When Rick's gaze caught and held hers, her heart literally skipped a beat. His eyes were unnervingly intense, - portraying a conflicting array of emotions from anger and jealousy, to compassion and tenderness.

Ryan was in the bar at this point and was escorting Julian's scruffy dealer out the door. Kate said adamantly, "I need five minutes."

"You got it."

Kate's breath hitched as she approached Rick. _Oh Gawd,_ she knew that look. His deep blue eyes seared into hers and left an indelible mark. It was dominating, possessive. She was _his _and only _his_. Liquid heat spiraled to her core.

"Rick," she breathed and was surprised by the breathiness in her tone. "I'm okay," and her pinky finger reached out and intertwined with his.

"But what if I'm NOT okay?"

She glanced around the bar before saying, "Let's find another place to talk." She turned on her heel and headed towards the storage room.

He groaned watching her taut ass swing before him in the skimpy leather material. As he followed her into the back room, he struggled to keep his feelings in check…Dark, wanton, predatory emotions ran through his veins like volcanic lava, making his blood boil.

When she closed the door behind them Rick immediately said, "Please understand, Beckett… Seeing you dressed like this," his hand swirled through the air, encompassing her from head to toe, "**knowing** that every guy in the bar is watching you, wishing you were his, - " He couldn't stop his gaze from lowering to her pert nipples. "Wishing they could take you home with them and **touch** you…" He took in a deep, strangled breath. "I knew it would affect me... I just didn't realize how badly."

Her eyes shimmered as she looked at him coyly. "Don't you know by now that there's absolutely no need for you to be jealous?" She sidled closer to him and her fingers reached out to adjust his collar. "I do find it extremely flattering though and down-right **cute** when your green-eyed monster surfaces."

He felt the familiar tightening of his groin as her fingertips brushed across his collarbone.

"Cute, Beckett?" He huffed, affronted by her light tone. "It tore me up inside seeing that preppy-pimply-faced-college-kid grab your ass like he owned it, and then that brute-of-a-body-guard clutching your knee and hauling you towards him as if he wanted to eat you for his next meal."

"Hmm… Is that how you saw it?"

"Emphatically, yes... Do you have any idea of the effect you have on men?"

"There's only one man who I care about having an affect on," she purred, but her words floated past him as he started pacing inside the small confines of the room, continuing his tirade.

"And then that bastard, Julian, touched you Kate – The low life had his dirty hands all over you. - He trapped you on his lap. His slimy fingers ran up your inner thigh. He copped a feel beneath your breasts and bloody hell," he ran his fingers through his hair, "It drove me completely crazy!" His face curled in anger and his voice dropped dangerously. "And then to top it off, he had the balls to kiss you... I wanted to go all Neanderthal on his ass and -"

"Neanderthal, huh?" She boldly interrupted him and her lips curved into a flirty, down-right sexy smile that she reserved just for him during foreplay. "I think I'd enjoy seeing bad-boy, Neanderthal Castle come out and play." Her sultry tone-of-voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

He gaped at her with wide, expressive blue eyes that darkened with lust as she prowled towards him, like a mountain lion stalking its prey.

"There's only **one** man I want feeling me up, - grabbing my ass like he owns it or groping me like I'm the last woman on earth." She bit down on her lower lip flirtatiously and curled her arms around his neck; her fingernails played with the baby-fine hairs sending tingles down his spine. "There's only **one** man whose lips I want on mine, whose lips I want devouring my body." She pushed her small breasts into his chest. "And that man is **you, **Richard Castle… Don't you know that by now?" Her eyes flamed passionately as she purred, "If we had the time, I'd prove it to you properly. – This will just have to suffice until tonight."

He lost all coherent thought as her lips crushed his.

It was electric, - the way her lips plundered his mouth, - grinding onto his own; her tongue forced its way into his pliant mouth, scraping along the roof, behind the front of his teeth and then intertwining and tangling with his own. She teased and tantalized him until he decided to roughly take control of the kiss.

He grabbed her upper arms and literally picked her up off the floor with their lips still locked together and launched her into the door.

Kate let out a quiet, "Oomph," as her back slammed into the wood, bringing back sinfully wonderful memories of their first night together when she'd appeared on his doorstep dripping wet and she'd begged his forgiveness, telling him, "I just want you."

She keened into him as his large, firm body pressed erotically against hers and held her immobile. His arousal was achingly evident pressed against the juncture of her thighs, and as he rocked into her, moisture pooled between her legs.

He pulled her bottom lip with his teeth, and bit down firmly, causing her to moan. Then he caressed the bruised spot with his tongue, swirling it over and over her bottom lip repeatedly.

His large hands gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him. His thumbs pressed deeply into her hip bones, along the leather fabric, circling and massaging the sensitized area.

"Say it again," he whispered huskily in her ear as he lavished kisses along her slender neck.

"There's only you, **Cas – tle**," and the way she dreamily said his name had all his blood shooting south and his heart racing frantically and – Oh Gawd, if she twisted her hips just so, he just might explode. "You're the only man I want touching me, – **ever** again."

He moaned before one hand cupped a round butt cheek and the other snuck its way beneath the spandex top searching for her bare breast.

_Nooo._ _Someone's coming down the hall._

Rick somehow found the strength to let go of her enticing body. He grudgingly drew away from her and began to straighten his shirt. Kate readjusted her outfit and then with a sexy smile, leaned into him to wipe the lipstick smudges off his face. "We'll finish this later," she promised and then sighed as he pulled her finger into his mouth, tugging on it and licking it sensuously.

A loud knock resounded on the door and Ryan's voice filtered through it. "Beckett. Castle. It's time to go."

Kate opened the door with flushed cheeks and slightly disheveled hair, looking every bit like she'd just been having a forbidden tryst in the back of a seedy bar.

Ryan's smug smile beamed across his entire face. "Sooo," he drawled, "I'm assuming everything's okay again between Mom and Dad?"

Rick chuckled as he walked out into the hallway. "Yes," he said enthusiastically and fist bumped Ryan.

Beckett winked boldly at Castle before responding with a resounding, "No, it's not alright… But it will be by tonight."


	2. Chapter 2: Kate's Heartache

**I thought this was just going to be a one-shot, but there were several requests to have the roles reversed where Castle goes undercover and we get to see Kate's jealousy... This story definitely didn't turn out as I originally planned, but I like where the characters took me, lol. There will be another 2 chapters.**

**Thank U so much for your reviews. They really are life's blood to an author.**

**...**

Castle was on cloud 9. He grinned at Gates like a gleeful child at Disneyland.

She drummed her fingers along her desk. "Mr. Castle, I need you to take this undercover operation seriously."

His smile dimmed a bit and he cleared his throat before answering. "Don't worry. You can count on me, Sir. I won't fail the 12th."

She looked at him with cold, assessing eyes. "The risk to you is very minimal or I wouldn't even consider letting a civilian in on this case. We also know that it's a long shot that Gemma Goodwin will be privy to the information we're looking for on her father, but the FBI wants to give it a shot… What do you know about Ms. Goodwin?"

"Not much, Sir… Just that she has a questionable father whose net-worth is a billion dollars and she's known among her circle as the 'unselfish heiress.'

"That's right. She spends her free time working at the soup kitchen in the Bronx or volunteering at a local woman's shelter… She also donates hundreds of thousands of dollars yearly to charities that actually made a difference to the poor or underprivileged of NYC. It's rumored that she has psychic abilities and her father used those to his advantage during her teenage years. She's now 28 and has been estranged from her father for quite some time, but the FBI believe she might have knowledge of the terrorist intel they're investigating."

"I'll do internet research on her tonight and learn everything I can about her."

"No. Please don't. She's not the type to respond to a man who feels like he knows her due to reading the tabloids." Gates leaned forward and placed her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on her hands. "We're counting on you, Mr. Castle. Prove to me that you deserve the 'playboy persona' that's been following you around for years… Get close to her. Charm her. See if you can get her to open up."

He flashed Gates a confidant, suave smile. "Consider it done."

Gates breathed under her breath, "Thank God, she prefers _older_ men."

Even that dig couldn't damper Castle's enthusiasm right now. The FBI needed _him_ for an undercover mission. His inner child squealed with delight while the man in him secretly preened.

Gates continued, "Also, this may turn into more than one night as it could take some time for her to trust you… Now go see Detective Beckett and she'll brief you in on the case."

**(4 days later)**

"How am I supposed to keep my head in the game with you dressed like that?" His hand swooped over her in a Vanna White impression.

"Oh my God, Castle, it's just a uniform."

Kate had her hair pulled back in a messy bun and wore light make-up. She was dressed in a short-sleeve, red button down blouse that was tucked into a jet black pencil skirt which resided just above her knees. The shirt was just a tad small, and with the 3 top buttons undone, (He licked his suddenly dry lips) the blouse hugged her breasts beautifully, putting them prominently on display. His eyes traveled downward and took in the tight skirt that molded her hips, show-casing her hour-glass figure to perfection. The length of the skirt teased him as he could still see her taut calves but the modest fabric covered the rest of her amazing legs, making him long to run his hands beneath the fabric.

"That is NOT just a uniform. It's alluring, - meant to a make a man look twice and then fantasize about what's underneath…" He leaned into her ear and whispered huskily, "Can I buy you a pair of reading glasses so you can, umm, fulfill my librarian fantasy?"

Liquid heat, thick and warm, flowed to her loins.

"Cast-le," she hissed, looking around the small dressing room to see if any officers were nearby. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she realized they were alone. Her hazel eyes caught his blue ones and twinkled in mischief.

"If you're smart and don't do anything to put yourself in harm's way tonight, I promise to reward you."

"Is that 'concern' I hear dripping from your voice? I'm flattered, _Detective."_

He knew exactly what it did to her every single damn time he called her, '_Detective,'_ in that dirty tone, - the smug bastard.

"Concern for your safety?" she teased, "Possibly. – But I'm more concerned about you blowing this mission."

"No worries then," and just to get her all riled up he outrageously winked at her. "I know what I'm doing with the opposite sex."

_Don't I know it,_ she thought before smacking him playfully. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Her eyes openly ogled his firm chest before her hands began taping the wire to his smooth skin, every so often taking advantage of the opportunity by stroking his pecs or abs… At the sound of approaching footsteps out in the hallway, Kate's hands dropped to her sides.

"Beckett, Castle, you've got 5 minutes."

"We'll be ready, Sir."

As Gates continued walking towards her office, Castle blatantly moved into her personal space; his hot breath fanned across her cheek, ruffling her hair. He breathed in deeply to absorb her unique, addicting, cherry scent.

"What type of reward can I expect?" He purred, completely undone by her nimble fingers and expressive eyes and those wet, luscious lips that he would never get tired of tasting.

Kate hummed as she placed the last piece of tape over the wire on his chest. Her nails briefly skimmed his right nipple as she reached for his Maceoo dress shirt.

Her eyes dipped to his full lips. "I promise you a reward that you'll never, ever forget." She had to restrain herself from reaching out and touching his hard chest once more as he buttoned up his shirt. She couldn't help torturing him further by purring, "One that involves wind, the sun on my face, my Harley and skimpy black leather."

His mouth literally fell open as he gaped at her. He dug his fingernails into his palms to stop himself from reaching out and slamming his body against hers, - _delicious,_ _evil woman._

"Uggh," he groaned, feeling the blood rush south at an alarming rate. "I would **love** to see you in any type of black leather." His voice dropped to that throaty growl which sent her nerve endings tingling. "Pull out your naughty motorcycle outfit because I can guarantee that you'll be paying up."

She gave him a, "Oh really now?" look that made him long to wipe that look off her face, – with his own wet mouth.

Once his shirt was tucked securely inside his pants, his hand suddenly caught hers and he brought it up to his chest. "You're okay with this, right?"

Her smile was immediate, affectionate. "If you mean, - Am I okay with watching you flirt with Edward Goodwin's daughter all night, - then **no**, I'm not." She avoided his gaze. "But I am a professional and will _somehow _deal with seeing my boyfriend cozy up to a beautiful, wealthy heiress."

"Boyfriend?" and his eyes twinkled in mirth. "Are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Officially, no," at his crestfallen look she hurriedly added, "Unofficially, yes."

And there it was back again, - that boyish, uninhibited, infectious glee smattered across his face.

"Come on, Millionaire Playboy… There's a terrorist's daughter waiting for you to impress her."

**….**

Castle rejoiced in being in his element. He was at an exclusive poker game, publicized as a 'Celebrity Charity Event'. All winnings would go to the charity of the player's choice. He recognized several of the players: A well-known producer, an actor who was just out of his prime, an up and coming rock singer, an Olympian athlete, a famous poker player, and of course Gemma Goodwin, who was placed next to him.

His first impression of her was certainly not what he expected… She was in one word, exquisite… The type of woman that men instinctively long to protect… She looked delicate, fragile, almost breakable with her alabaster skin and thin frame. She was tall, like Kate, but wore comfortable flats. The sky-blue, silk, sleeveless dress billowed down to her ankles, making her appear almost like a Grecian Goddess. The dress accentuated her bony shoulders and swooped low between her small breasts that were bare; her nipples visible beneath the fabric. The dress brought out the color of her eyes, almost the identical shade of Rick's. Her thick, auburn hair was wavy and swayed just below her shoulders. In certain lighting, it almost seemed to glow fire-ember red. She reminded Rick of a precious china doll with her fair skin, - full, model lips which were highlighted with pink gloss, and fake black eyelashes which seemed to beckon to him every time they fluttered.

**…..**

Kate was the hostess for their table so she stood close by to take requests from the players.

She prided herself on her Detective ability to read people and after 30 minutes of watching Gemma, her heart was tangled in knots. _This woman is not another Serena Kaye or Kristina Coterra, and she's definitely not like one of his ex-wives… She's far more dangerous._

Gemma Goodwin was not a gold digger, a player, or a conceited socialite, and she was certainly not someone who flaunted her sexuality or used her assets to gain the upper hand. This woman exuded grace and class. She knew she was one of the elite; one who was elegant, refined, expecting high standards of herself as well as those around her. She acted like she was a rare breed of woman.

She was exactly the kind of person that made Kate nervous. She was exactly the type of woman she envisioned Castle being happy with, - one who wasn't damaged, broken, or burdened with baggage, - a person who was truly good, with a generous heart. One who had an aura of light about her that drew everyone in, whose inner beauty surpassed even her outward appearance.

Gemma Goodwin had the traits and qualities of her mother.

**…..**

Castle took his time observing Gemma before he made his move.

God, she was fascinating with the way she put every man at the table under her spell. She was cunning, subtle, using her feminine wiles covertly to manipulate the players. He was quickly taking mental notes… Hopefully to base a new character off her for his next Nikki Heat book. She'd be the perfect nemesis for Nikki, an ex lover of Jameson's; the one woman who got away.

Kate had a front-row seat to the 'Castle Casanova' show, and as she watched Rick bring on his famous charm, use that intimate, sexy voice of his that made any woman he was with feel like she was the only woman in the room, looking directly into Gemma's light eyes, giving her the impression that all his attention was focused solely on her, being so damn gentlemanly and _just him_… Kate had to fight a growing stem of jealousy that started at the center of her heart and blossomed outwards, threatening to consume her from the inside out.

Castle chuckled at something Gemma said and Kate couldn't help overhearing his response. "Well that's a first… It's refreshing to meet someone who isn't impressed by my books."

"Impressed? No." Gemma's eyes twinkled. "I felt that Derek, hmm, what was his last name? - Hail? Blizzard?"

"Storm," replied Castle with an easy smile, getting the distinct impression that Ms. Goodwin definitely knew Derek's last name.

"Yes, Storm… After reading two chapters, I found the character to be a bit arrogant, too pretentious for my style. I just couldn't make a connection with him."

Her flirty voice hinted that she thought making a connection with the Author himself wouldn't be outside-the-realm-of-possibility. She twirled the straw in her drink. "I did learn something about myself though the first time I picked up your book."

"And what was that, Ms Goodwin?"

"Gemma. Please call me Gemma."

"Only if you'll call me Rick."

Kate had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, - Rick."

Kate certainly didn't like the way his name flowed off her tongue. It sounded intimate, sensual.

"Spy novels just aren't my forte… I prefer non-fiction biographies… My personal favorites are Martin Luther King, Jaqueline Kennedy Onassis, Michelle O'bama."

"And here I would have guessed that Elvis," he winked at her, "Or possibly John Lennon would be more to your liking."

They were both quiet as another hand was dealt. Gemma quickly mucked her Jack and 4 of spades.

"So why did you choose to start writing mystery novels?"

His laughter was full of mirth. "I'm afraid it stems from early childhood (he raised his fingers into air quotes) 'Daddy' issues'."

Her laughter was lilting, feminine. "Who doesn't have those? … Let me guess, your father had a scandalous affair with his much younger secretary. He left your Mother after getting her pregnant and spent all his time with his new family during your impressionable teenage years."

"Sorry to disappoint you. It was nothing that cliché, I'm afraid."

"No? Then your father frequented strip clubs and ran away with a buxom blond named Cupcake who insisted on calling you Rick-eee, as well as insisted that she meet every single one of your guy friends?"

He couldn't contain his smile. "Thank God, nothing that abhorrent happened."

"Hmm," Her eyes locked onto his and narrowed as she studied him… Castle felt a chill run down his spine as if someone had just walked across his grave.

"There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on, Mr. Castle. Something very intriguing, - mysterious. Do you mind?" She nodded to his hand before snatching it and turning it over, palm up. Her index finger traced a line starting at his wrist up to his pinky finger.

Surprise, sharp and quick, flashed across her face… She almost immediately dropped his hand.

When she spoke again it was soft, timid. "I'm sorry. Here I was teasing you about a nymphomaniac father and you've," her voice caught before she continued, "You've never even met him. He's never been a part of your life."

Castle's heart dropped. Oh hell, Gates had mentioned that she might have psychic abilities but he'd blown it off as a rumor and now she was looking at him as if she could see into his soul.

He chuckled internally knowing that Kate would scoff at her abilities and attribute her knowledge to one of his fan sites mentioning that he grew up fatherless, but he didn't think for one moment that Gemma Goodwin knew personal details about his life… His 6th sense told her she was the real deal.

"I'm assuming you've heard 'gypsy blood' flows through my veins?"

"Gypsy blood? You mean you come from a family of fortune tellers?"

"Yes, my 3rd Great Grandmother was gifted with crystal balls, palm reading, tarot cards etcetera… I can assure you that the tabloids have exaggerated my talent, but I'd love to give you a **private** reading, - if you're willing."

He looked into her pure eyes and felt a connection to her that he certainly didn't expect… Like she was the little sister he never had.

An idea suddenly popped into his mind... Gemma had just given him an opening to indirectly ask her about her father.

"For you, I'd be willing to do anything," he said smoothly, "but on one condition…"

"Yes?"

"Give me the opportunity to read you as well."

"I have to give you props, Rick," she looked flattered… "That's the first time someone's used that line on me."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything."

**...**

As Rick stood up from the table and reached down for Gemma's hand, Kate gnawed on her lower lip.

_God dammit_, she knew that this was going to be hard, but she never guessed that it would force her to look inside herself and wonder if she was the _right_ person for Rick Castle.

He deserved so much more.


	3. Chapter 3: Gemma's Gift

The dealer announced that there would be a 20 minute break.

Rick stood up from the table and reached out for Gemma's hand. Her delicate fingers naturally entwined with his.

Kate watched warily as Gemma laughed at something Rick said; her face exquisitely beautiful as it lit up with joy.

"I know the perfect place for a private reading," she breathed and directed him towards a lounge area behind the bar.

"Just a moment, Gemma… I'd hate to lose track of time and miss the next round. I'm going to ask our hostess if she'd be kind enough to notify us as soon as the cards are in the air."

"Good idea." Her smile beamed showing perfectly straight, white teeth. "I do tend to lose track of time during a reading."

"Katherine," he softly called to Kate.

"Yes?" Kate walked over to them with a smile pasted on her face, trying with all her might to smother the feelings of jealousy that were starting to rattle her. She looked into Castle's azure eyes and her heart literally skipped a beat.

_God, how I love this man. This infuriating, dashing, charming man who has the ability to make any woman swoon._

"Ms. Goodwin and I are headed to the Luminescence Lounge. Will you please come and find us once the third round begins?"

"Certainly, Mr. Castle. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

His eyes immediately narrowed and he torridly scanned her from head to toe, giving the distinct impression that _**yes,**_ she could do several things to him that he would implicitly enjoy but his voice was bland as he responded, "No, your presence is enough."

"Rick, go on ahead without me. I'll join you in just a minute."

The way Gemma said _Rick's_ name, all flirty with a hint of possessiveness, really grated on Kate's nerves.

His eyebrows raised as he looked at Gemma quizzically. "Are you sure? My mother always taught me that a gentleman escorts a lady."

"Yes, I want to speak to Katherine privately."

_Shit,_ Rick didn't like the sound of that one little bit… He berated himself for appraising Kate openly in front of her. If Gemma sensed a bond between them, he may have already blown the operation.

"I'll wait over there for you." He stepped a good distance away from the ladies so he wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

He watched, fascinated, as Gemma said something which surprised Kate, and then she lifted both of Kate's hands to her heart.

"Forgive me for being bold… I certainly hope you don't feel like I'm out of line but something's been pressing on me ever since I first saw you." Gemma looked directly into Kate's hazel eyes and said with utter clarity, "Do not be afraid of love. You deserve it, Katherine." She closed her eyes before whispering, "You will have the same deep, spiritual connection that your parents have." Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced away from Kate, thinking for a moment, before she added, "Excuse me, - the same connection your parents **had**."

Gemma dropped her hands and her eyes moistened with the underlying knowledge that Kate had lost at least one of her parents.

"Remember what I said," flowed from her lips as she twirled away from her. "Don't be afraid," and then she was at Rick's side, reaching for his arm.

Rick's eyes sought out Kate's but she refused to meet his gaze. The raw emotion he saw cross her face frightened him... She was pale, the color drained from her gorgeous face. Her eyes looked forlorn, haunted.

Gemma had obviously said something that unsettled her and as she led him away, he wished with all his heart that he could say, "To hell with this undercover mission," and just go to Kate, envelope her in his arms and simply hold her.

**…..**

After speaking with Gemma, Kate nibbled on her lower lip, feeling uneasy; her senses were on high alert.

_God dammit_, the rumors were either true about Gemma's abilities, (and her Detective/Women's intuition screamed that Gemma Goodwin was exactly who she claimed to be) OR she was playing some sort of sick game and she knew that Rick was undercover, … that she and Rick were a couple, and telling Kate to not be afraid of love was just a twisted ploy to put her off balance.

She certainly didn't feel like Ms Goodwin could hurt a fly, let alone be considered dangerous, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She would never put Rick in harm's way.

She touched her earpiece, "Ryan, tell the feds I'm coming to listen to Castle's tape. I need to hear their conversation from the beginning."

"Is everything all right, Beckett?"

"Most likely. I'm just being cautious. Please give them a heads up."

"Sure. Consider it done."

As Beckett headed towards the business office she kept telling herself that _**No**__,_ she didn't want to listen to the tape to check up on her boyfriend, wondering just how charming he'd been. **No**, she wasn't wondering if he'd made a connection with the alluring Gemma Goodwin, or spying on him to find out just how affected he was by her. And _**no**_, it certainly wasn't because she was wondering if he verbally sparred with the Heiress like he did with her... It was purely to hear the tone of their conversation to see if her original vibe about Ms. Goodwin was true.

**…..**

They sat on tall bar stools, facing each other, at an intimate, round table for two in a secluded corner. Gemma deftly shuffled her tarot cards while Castle sat back relaxed, studying her. Her hair was the color of a blazing California sunset, her eyes the color of a turbulent sea, while her lips reminded him of Jessica Alba, - wide, full, kissable.

She gave off the aura of being reserved, a little shy, but he'd bet that once you got to know the real woman, not just the Heiress persona, that she would easily open up and be uninhibited.

Even if Gates hadn't told him about Gemma volunteering her free time at soup kitchens or women's shelters, he would've known that she had a good heart. She exuded an innocence, a purity that was extremely rare in today's world. Gemma Goodwin didn't have a mean bone in her entire body, and for once, he firmly believed the tabloids had it right… She truly deserved the title of 'unselfish heiress.'

His writer's mind churned and started turning a hundred miles per minute. He wondered about her upbringing, her childhood, her family history. He was pretty positive that he'd read somewhere that her mother had died when she was a toddler, which left her to be raised by her father.

One question though kept circling around in his mind… _How the hell did she end up with a father linked to terrorist activity?_

He was pulled back to Gemma as she asked him to please cut the deck. He cut the deck near the bottom and watched her turn over the top 3 cards.

"Well, that's a given celebrity trait," she chuckled freely. "You are used to having people fawn all over you, particularly women. You've been surrounded by females your entire life."

She tapped a card with an older woman hugging a child. "Your mother and daughter are particularly special to you… Your daughter," Gemma grinned, "Will bring you continual joy throughout your life."

She turned over another card with a picture of a man in a gray cloak and a woman dressed in a ball gown in the background. "Even though it's easy for you to charm your way in or out of **any** situation, particularly with women, you're uncomfortable with the Playboy persona. It's not who you truly are."

Her eyebrow quirked as she placed a 4th card on the table.

"You easily fall in love but haven't had the best of luck in that area… Your ex-wife," she paused for a moment, squinting at a card that looked like a distorted Queen, "No, your ex-wives… While they both loved you in their own unique way, both married you for the status you could give them, the fame and fortune."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lovingly, looking adoringly into his eyes. "But it attests to the kind of heart you have that you're still on friendly terms with both of them."

She turned over the next card and her eyes lit up in excitement. "Third time's the charm, Rick… She's – " Gemma paused and looked surprised. "Well that's a first…" She cleared her throat, "Hmm, are you by chance a fan of comic books?"

His lips lifted. "Yes. As a child I couldn't read enough Batman, Spiderman, Avengers, Incredible Hulk, X-Men… I've even written a Derek Storm comic book due to my love of the genre."

"Well, that certainly makes sense then."

"What makes sense?"

"As soon as I turned over the 'Ten of Cups' card which reflects eternal, everlasting love, a vision of Elektra filled my mind."

Castle's endearing smile grew until it completely took over his face.

"Seeing Elektra means your true love fights for justice. She's career-oriented, tough, independent, passionate, with kick-ass ninja skills and a heart of gold." Gemma drummed her fingers over the tarot card. "Buuut, it also means that she harbors a deep loss close to her heart that has made her who she is today… This loss affects almost every single decision in her life." Her eyes softened as she continued, "You're going to have to be patient with her, Rick… Give her the space and time she needs. Prove to her your worth by being her best friend, her partner in life, unwavering in your devotion to her and she will eventually realize that **you're the one**." She turned another card over and sighed, "Together, you'll be an unstoppable force."

For the first time in his life, Richard Edgar Castle was actually at a loss for words. Gemma had literally left him speechless. She had just described Kate perfectly from her devotion to justice, passion for truth, and the sole reason why she is the person she is today.

It was a plain testament to Gemma's gift that she had mentioned Elektra, Kate's favorite comic book character, as well as stating that he needed to be patient with her, (He smirked as wasn't waiting 4 years and counting patient enough?) and he certainly felt like Kate was his best friend, his partner in life, in every sense of the word.

He leaned into Gemma and smiled devilishly before asking, "And how am I supposed to recognize this 'Elektra' when she crosses my path? … Will she have long brown hair with mile-long legs? Possibly carry sai's in her purse or maybe wield a different type of weapon?"

Gemma's light laughter surrounded him. "Hmm, let me see." She put the palm of her left hand on top of the 'Ten of Cups' card and then placed the palm of her right hand over Rick's. "I'll try to find a distinguishing feature of hers, but I can't promise anything."

"Anything else you can tell me about her would be greatly appreciated." He waited with bated breath, expecting Gemma to say that she's an officer of the law, serves the city, or carries a badge and/or gun, but what came out of her mouth floored him.

"Well, I can certainly tell that you're a notable author, as another character from a famous book is jumping out at me… I can't quite tell though if it's Bilbo or Frodo Baggins."

"From 'The Lord of the Rings'?" He asked while his heart practically thumped out of his chest.

"Yes, she wears a ring around her neck on a silver pendant."

Rick looked at her with utter amazement in his eyes... She had just confirmed what he already knew in his heart... Kate Beckett was the last and only woman for him.

"And please don't ask me if that means she's engaged, married, widowed or just likes jewelry," she said lightheartedly, "Because I don't know."

She began picking up her tarot cards and straightening them before putting them in her handbag.

"You've certainly learned enough about me in one day," he said teasingly, and as she zipped her bag close, Rick reached over and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "It's my turn now, Gemma." The back of his hand glided across her jaw line before dropping to her wrist, where his fingers lightly stroked the thin flesh.

He looked at her thoughtfully before saying, "This is not the life you would've chosen for yourself. You're uncomfortable with your status, with how people treat you differently because of your wealth."

From the slight dilation of her eyes, Rick knew he was correct.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the little girl who brought home the injured, stray animals, - the cat with a broken leg or the bird with a maimed wing... You were a lonely child who grew up with servants and nannies who meant more to you than just employees. They were your friends. They were your family... I would guess that even though you didn't have a happy childhood, you still knew you were loved."

When Rick spoke those words, Gemma glanced away from him, trying to hide her insecurity. He continued cautiously, "I could be wrong with this, but I get the impression that you despise money, see it almost as a curse instead of a blessing… It does give you though the freedom to do what you please, - namely giving to the poor and needy, making a difference in the lives of the underprivileged. "

He gazed deep into eyes reflecting back his own color… His voice softened as he approached the difficult task of bringing up her father. "But I get the impression that you'd give it all up just to have been raised by a loving mother." He took a deep breath, letting her mull over his words for a moment, before taking a leap of faith and bringing up her Dad… "Instead of being raised by a controlling, domineering man whose actions are considered questionable."

She was still for a moment, scrutinizing him, pondering his words. "Are you sure you don't have 'Gypsy Blood' flowing through your veins too?"

"No, nothing like that." His hand clasped hers. "Of course I've heard about you, the 'unselfish heiress' raised without a mother who gives her fortune away freely, … but the rest I interpreted by watching you… And might I say that I've enjoyed every second of my time spent with you."

"Thank you. The feeling's mutual."

"So you know that I have a doting mother who spends way too much time in my personal affairs, two ex-wives who I happen to be on good terms with, a loving daughter who means the world to me, and a father that I've never met." His eyes sparkled, "But I still don't know anything about your family, Gemma."

She shifted in her chair and bit down on the inside of her cheek, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"I'm not very interesting, I'm afraid… It's the same old story where rich girl's Mom dies in a tragic accident while she's still in her youth, and then she's pawned off to be raised by the servants, trying to avoid her abusive father, - at all costs."

Rick's eyes narrowed with concern. "Did he hurt you?" and he couldn't resist brushing a tendril of hair away from her cheek.

"Only occasionally,- a slap here or there when I refused to use my gift to tell him the caliber of man he was dealing with, or if I refused to read one of his clients or be his translator, … but it was the emotional abuse that hurt the most… I left home on my 18th birthday when I could legally be out on my own." She got a sad, far-away look in her eyes. "He's tried to contact me over the years, but I feared that the only reason he wanted me back in his life was to use me for his shady business deals… I severed all ties with him 4 years ago as I felt it was necessary for me to live a happy, spiritual life."

She glanced at her watch and gasped at the time. She looked at Rick flirtatiously and said in a sultry voice, "I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do this." She stood and draped her arms lightly around his neck; her eyes dove to his lips before her head descended, … and just as she pressed her lips against his, Kate walked into the lounge.

Gemma's lips moved against his sensually, and Rick couldn't help responding. Her lips were full, soft, tasting like springtime after a long winter frost. His hands fell to her waist and he drew her closer to stand between his thighs... Her lips quested his, tentative and yet demanding at the same time. She moaned softly before drawing away from him.

"I'd love to see you again," he breathed against her mouth. "Learn more about you… Can I get your number? Take you to dinner next weekend?"

"I'm sorry," and her eyes genuinely looked sorrowful. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "You're already taken, Rick. You've already met Elektra."

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Goodwin," Kate called, sounding stiff. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but your break is over. It's time to get back to the game."

"Thank U, Katherine." Gemma drew Rick up from his chair.

Rick didn't have to speculate whether or not Kate had witnessed their kiss as he could clearly read her crest-fallen face.

A sinking feeling settled into his stomach… _Damn,_ not only did he upset Kate, he'd also failed the undercover mission as Gemma wasn't going to see him again.

As they followed Kate out of the lounge, he couldn't help but admire her fabulous ass as she walked directly in front of them_, _but from her ram-rod straight back, Rick knew he'd have some serious groveling to do to make it up to her.

**…..**

**{Final chapter = Serious groveling, lol}**


	4. Chapter 4: Rick's Restitution

**This chapter is dedicated to KiwiOCD because I can't get over his review which made me blush plus laugh hysterically.**

**'If I wasn't such a serial monogamy Caskett shipper I'd be tempted to request a threesome between them - if Kate didn't kill one or both'.**

**Rating is bordering M.**

**…...**

_Shit, shit, triple shit._ He was in hot water.

Kate was looking at him with fire shooting from her doe eyes.

"Mr. Castle, we appreciate all your hard work this evening," Andrews, from the FBI, addressed Rick. "We'll listen to the tape again, but we found out what we needed to know. Ms Goodwin hasn't spoken with her father or had any dealings with him in the past 4 years. She confirmed that she's been estranged from him for the last 10 years."

"Yes, and I firmly believe she told the truth. She had no reason to lie."

"We got the same impression." Andrews smirked at Rick. "Even though she refused to go out with you again, we learned something vital about her…"

"What?" Kate jumped in, obviously surprised to hear that piece of news. "She refused to go out with you?"

"Yes," Andrews droned, his smirk widening into a huge grin. "That must be a first for you." He eyed Castle up and down. "The-suave-lady-killer-Richard-Castle being turned down by a beautiful, young woman."

Rick chuckled. "It's a rarity when it happens, but I'm certain even Gerard Butler gets turned down occasionally."

Ryan scoffed, "Like you're even in the same league as Gerard Butler."

Kate even laughed at that comment. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Castle didn't have an upcoming date planned with _her_, but she couldn't let him get off that easy.

She said lightly, "I'm surprised you couldn't seal the deal with a woman 14 years your junior… Is Casanova Castle finally losing his touch?"

He didn't immediately respond, just snickered and turned his stupid bedroom eyes and stupid cocky smile her way, saying without words, 'You-don't-wanna-go-there-Beckett-as-I'm-happy-to- prove-otherwise.'

His eyes twinkled as he drawled, "Well I know for a fact that I can **seal the deal** with a woman 9 years my junior, so – "

_Oh, I'm going to kill him, the smarmy bastard_.

Ryan cleared his throat loudly to stop Castle from shoving his foot further down his throat, all the way down to his ass.

"Andrews, you were saying?"

Kate tugged on her lower lip as Andrews continued, "We're hoping to recruit Ms Goodwin and see if she'll agree to a Sting operation… We may need your help again in that department, Mr. Castle, as she certainly seems smitten with you."

_Smitten? By God, I'll show you smitten,_Kate thought possessively_._

"No." Rick said forcefully.

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly glued to him. He felt like a bug under a microscope from their intense scrutiny.

"I'm sorry, but I won't assist you further. I won't abuse Gemma's friendship. – I can't explain it, but she'd be offended… No, it's more than that… She'd feel utterly betrayed if she found out I was working undercover with the FBI… And I," he looked into Kate's hazel eyes, begging silently for understanding, "I can't do that to her."

"Excuse me?" Andrews voice raised a bit in frustration. "You agreed to meet with her on more than one occasion if it was merited."

"No, I actually didn't. You can ask Captain Gates. She mentioned to me that this operation may turn into more than one night as it could take some time for Ms Goodwin to trust me, but I didn't agree to it."

Rick could easily read Andrew's aggravation. He could practically hear his thoughts, 'Writers!-Why-the-hell-didn't-we-send-in-a-profess ional-cop?'

"Look, I know you won't like this," Rick continued, "But I need you to hear me out." He leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, looking straight at Agent Andrews. "I feel like I understand her. I know what makes her tick, and she'd doubt her abilities because she didn't sense that I was undercover." He looked at Kate from beneath lowered lashes. "I firmly believe that she's gifted and I won't have her doubting herself because of me."

"You've really put me in a bind, Mr. Castle."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't in good conscience help you any further to try and trap her father."

"Fine, - but you can be damn sure that your Captain will hear about this."

He nodded his head once. "I expect nothing less."

Andrews dismissed them by flinging his arm towards the door. "Gates will get my report first thing in the morning."

As they were leaving the office, Ryan said sympathetically, "I get it Castle… Hell, I even believe in her after hearing what she said about Beckett, but choosing to deal with Gates' wrath? A possible suspension? Maybe even being ban- "

"Wait a minute." Kate interrupted, stopping dead in her tracks. "You and Gemma talked about me while you were alone in the lounge?"

Ryan looked at Rick apologetically, saying with his eyes how sorry he was that he brought it up as it was obviously something personal between the two of them.

"Umm, this is a conversation you two need to have alone, in private… I'll see you in the morning, Beckett."

"Ryan, wait." He turned back to Kate. "Be honest with me. Do you truly believe that Gemma Goodwin is psychic?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You only listened to the first part of their conversation… You need to listen to the entire tape and then judge for yourself." He nodded his head towards them both, "Have a good night."

He caught and held Rick's eyes before mouthing, "Good Luck," and by _God_, Rick knew he'd need more than luck to make things right again with Kate.

**…..**

"You want to see her again." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

They were headed towards the parking garage, standing in front of the elevator doors. Kate was obviously distressed as she had her arms folded beneath her chest and her right foot tapped incessantly while they waited.

"Not in the way you think, Kate."

"Not in the way I think?" she spouted with just a touch of venom in her tone. "I think you met a beautiful, intelligent, fascinating woman tonight whom you'd love to see again."

His mouth watered at the vision before him... Her eyes had changed color with her fiery mood… They were chocolate brown, frazzled. Her chest heaved with each and every breath she took; her folded arms emphasized their fullness even more. Her long leg was highlighted in that infuriatingly sexy pencil skirt, moving up and down, up and down.

"You have absolutely **no idea** how smokin' hot you are when you're jealous."

She let an expletive fly as _God dammit_, she didn't need her mind betraying her right now… **_No,_** she was not thinking about shutting up that writer's mouth of his by mauling him right here, right now. _**No**,_ she was not thinking about his snarky mouth doing delicious things to her body and _**no**,_ she wasn't thinking about making her fantasy come true of them fucking in an elevator.

"Don't try to smooth-talk your way out of this one, _Kitten."_

The elevator dinged and the doors swung open. His hand settled on her lower back to direct her inside the box. She immediately arched her back and stepped hurriedly in front of him so he got the message loud and clear, - _No Touching_.

His hand dropped back down to his side. Kate stepped into a corner and glared at his fathomless blue eyes, taking in his snug, royal blue button-down that seemed to hug his large frame like a glove. She watched with narrowed eyes as he yanked on his tie to loosen it and then unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.

_Ohh, he's playing dirty as he knows that unkempt, rumpled look does it for me every single time._

He sighed heavily. "I knew that this undercover operation wasn't going to bode well for me… I asked you if you were okay with this and you told me, '_yes'…_ I wouldn't have taken the case if I'd known that it was going to hurt you this way."

He gazed at her with his puppy-dog eyes looking so sincere and just plain sorrowful that it weakened her resolve, - just a teensy, weensy bit.

"I was okay with you helping out the FBI… I just didn't realize how difficult it'd be to watch you flirt and obviously impress a striking woman."

His lips lifted slightly. "I was supposed to try and impress her… I was just doing a job."

When she rolled her eyes, he promptly said, "I won't deny that I find her intriguing… She has a rare innocence about her that I find fascinating… She's refreshing, full of light in a dark, narcissistic world that consumes us day in and day out."

"Humph," she pouted, "And don't forget to leave out that you also find her attractive, and by the looks of that kiss, almost irresistible."

The ding signified that the elevator had reached its destination and Castle ran his hand through his hair as she icily walked past him and out into the parking lot.

"Will you slow down for a minute and just listen to me?"

"Listen to you? – I have been listening to you for the past few minutes go on and on about the alluring Heiress."

He'd just about reached the end of his rope. He was undercover for God's sake, was expected to charm the woman, flirt with her, get her to trust him and Kate was forgetting the key factor in this entire equation… He had NOT initiated the kiss.

Her tone was cold as she continued her jealous tirade. "That kiss was more than just doing your job, Castle," when he took a deep breath to interrupt her she immediately said, "And don't you dare insult my intelligence by denying it."

He'd had enough of looking at her model-straight back, enough of her pert ass swaying in front of him, enough of her long, desirable legs walking away from him.

Kate gasped in surprise when his bulky body was suddenly in her path, blocking her. She noticed the barely-there scruff on his jaw, the firm set of his masculine mouth and looked up into eyes that were, _Dear Gawd, _flaming with raw heat… Beckett wasn't sure if it was heat from fiery anger or unbridled lust, but she was positive that she was going to find out.

Beneath his breath he murmured, "Frustrating, challenging woman," before laying into her. "You drive me utterly insane, Beckett, you know that?"

The next instant he had her arms in a vice-like grip and he practically lifted her as he walked her backwards 3 feet into the cement wall.

"Oomph" escaped her lips as her back slammed into the wall. He crowded her, holding her in place with his arms to either side of her head, his large chest leaning into her and one of his legs positioned between hers.

_Damn_, his smell was heavenly, manly, so distinctly Castle… What he said next sent a shiver of desire down her spine.

"You've bewitched me, Katherine Houghton Beckett, both my body and soul… There's **only you**… Don't you know that by now?"

His eyes seared into hers. "Why would I want fresh, fragile, pretty and gifted when I already have brilliant, gorgeous, passionate and extraordinary?"

She gnawed on her lower lip, looking so insecure and plain seductive at the same time that he almost lost it.

As her lashes fluttered, her hands clenched into his shirt, bunching the fabric at his waist. "Rick, I –"

"Hush!" His finger immediately covered her lips. "It's my turn to speak now." He ran his digit suggestively along the upper swell of her lip, looking intensely at her mouth.

"If you would have come into the lounge just a couple of seconds sooner you would've have seen Gemma get off her chair, approach me and initiate that kiss."

"But you - "

He glared at her in a way that clearly said, 'Shut-that-agonizingly-tempting-mouth-right-now-or -I'll-be-forced-to-do-it-for-you.'

"Nuh-huh. No 'buts'… Remember, it's my turn now." He stepped closer to her, forcing her to narrow her stance as her pencil skirt was just too tight to allow his large thigh to squeeze through.

His mouth, - all sultry heat, whispered into her ear, "We didn't even French kiss and all I could think about as her lips touched mine was** you**, Kate."

His right hand swooped around her neck and lightly massaged the tense muscles. "Her lips tasted like springtime, whereas yours taste like hot vanilla late topped with whipped cream."

She shivered in his arms as his teeth scraped the outer shell of her ear.

"Her hips were angular, bony, whereas you have enticing curves." His left hand squeezed her waist and then ran possessively down over her hip. "You have lean muscle that attests to hours of yoga and running and other (gulp) – more desirable activities that require a partner."

His left hand played with the hem of her skirt, teasing her thigh as he skimmed a few inches along the receptive flesh.

"Gemma brought out my protective nature, whereas **you** - "

_Oh Fuck,_ his blatant, wanton look made her knees quiver.

"Bring out the **caveman** in me."

His lips found her jaw and as he moved across it sensuously, he huffed out, "Furthermore, you know me… Charismatic, intriguing, talented, doesn't do it for me… I neeed, – " his mouth moved to her chin and lavished it with the same attention as her jawline, "I need fierce, devoted, driven."

A wolfish grin splayed on his face before he greedily hiked up her skirt and shoved his thigh upwards, settling at her core.

"I need you." His lips landed on hers, - seeking, claiming, plundering.

Her nails bit into the back of his neck as she hung on.

He slipped his tongue along the edge of her teeth, suckling gently on the pillow of her lower lip.

He forced his tongue deep, - forcing her mouth open again and again, saying without words that _she was his and only his_.

Her system spun into overdrive, passion smothering every nerve ending as she melted under his expert touch.

Her fingers tingled as they ran over the hard muscles of his shoulders, down his back and then cupped his tight butt, - which was a serious work of art, strong and unyielding.

Electricity thrummed through her,- making her skin hum, making her hyperaware of Rick's every breath, every movement.

The humming quickly turned to buzzing as he deepened their kiss... His fingers yanked on her hair clip to undo the bun while his tongue plunged in and out, in and out, - intense and fast, - foreshadowing his desires for their lower limbs.

The chemistry between them amped up exponentially as his hands began to wander, across her taut abs, over the swell of her hip bone, lingering on her outer thigh.

Kate shivered as delight traipsed up her thigh like cold water over a hot skillet.

The undeniable sparks between them singed her veins as his hands voraciously explored her.

_Bloody hell, _his left palm quested its way up her inner thigh, boldly dangerous, and she gasped when his finger found the edge of her silk panties.

His hand was so hot, his fingers sure as they skimmed the smooth flesh, teasing their way under the edge of the lacy material. His fingers curled under the elastic, sweeping inward, combing through her curls.

"Cas - tle – Not here," she squeaked. "It's too public… There're security cameras."

But that only seemed to incite his madness further.

With a growl, his mouth left hers and flamed a path down her neck, settling onto her chest, heading for the one spot he loved to treasure, - her bullet scar.

Her body throbbed, wet and needy, with each definite sweep of his fingers.

_Shit, _she was close!

She wiggled a little, trying to entice his fingers, - hoping he'd finally touch her wet heat, - needing him to relieve the pressure that was building, tight as a spring, low in her belly.

The contrast of his warm body, hard muscles and unforgiving cold stone at her back added an extra erotic edge to the passion coursing through her.

With his mind on one goal, Castle kept the kisses descending.

She held her breath, her body getting tenser the bolder his kisses and fingers became. By the time he reached the tautly stretched fabric of her shirt, she was feeling faint from lack of oxygen. He felt so good, those fingers so powerful and strong against her soft, inflamed flesh.

Desire flamed.

Need pounded.

"Riiiick," she panted, gasping for air as his teeth nipped at the lower swell of her breast, right next to her scar, while his fingers skirted teasingly over her womanhood, never quite hitting the mark.

_Damn him_ and his elaborate teasing. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

She shamefully ground down on his leg, moaning sinfully as excruciating pressure finally hit the target.

Castle did something next though that completely through-her-for-a-loop, completely surprised the living-daylights-out-of-her… She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't of experienced it first hand.

One minute she's exquisitely grinding down on his leg ready to combust in a matter of seconds and then the next, she's off her feet… She can't catch her breath as her stomach lands forcefully on his shoulder and she drapes clumsily over him.

The brute had just thrown her over his shoulder, and she's furious, frustrated, and beyond horny as he's hauling her towards his car.

"Castle, put me down this instant!" she fumed at the same time she pummeled his ass for emphasis. "Before I kill you."

"Nice try. I happen to know that you left your glock at home... Now shut that luscious mouth of yours as it's still my turn to talk."

He pulled his key ring out of his pants pocket and pushed the 'unlock' symbol for the car door. He opened the passenger side door and unceremoniously plopped her into the front seat.

Kate shot hate beams through her eyes as he invaded her personal space, - smelling divine, looking so virile and just plain yummy, - so unfair in her current state of arousal right now.

"As I said earlier, **you** –" and he purposefully swiped across her breast as he fastened her seat belt on, "Bring out the **caveman** in me."

He hurriedly got into the driver seat and as he started up the car, he turned his gloating smirk to her before saying, "Together, Kate. Tonight we come together."

...

She gazed out the passenger side window to hide from him the glowing smile spreading across her face, because Richard Castle, her author, had just solidified that she's the only woman for him.


End file.
